fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Change of Plan
Kirk moved down the corridor, Farrell had found him with a relieved look on his face and was now shadowing him closely seemingly trying to make up for the earlier almost successful assassination. Farrell had looked relieved on finding him exiting the Turbo lift. Gary met up with them and slapped Kirk on the shoulder, he had his own guard following behind. “There you are Captain, I hear you’ve had a busy couple of hours” Kirk went to answer but was distracted by screams of pain coming further ahead. They stopped in front of a silver booth that contained Chekov, he was writhing and screaming as pulses of energy washed over him.” Gary shook his head “I take it he’s in for the long haul?” Kirk shifted away slightly, “I haven’t decided yet” Gary place his hand on Kirks shoulder keeping him there “I’m surprised you didn’t kill him” Kirk glanced at the hand “Well now he’s learning a lesson” Gary squeezed Kirks shoulder “You’re a better man than me, I don’t accept mistakes” His voice had gone cold as he stared at Chekov and Kirk got the distinct impression Gary was talking about something else. Kirk shrugged Gary’s hand off and strode away but paused at Gary’s voice “I know you’re up to something” Kirk turned back to look at him as Gary came closer “Command wanted the Halkan’s destroyed you haven’t done it, AND you seem damn interested in these Ion storms, what’s going on Jim? You’ve got something big in mind I know it” Kirk straightened his shoulders staring Gary down “That’s my business and IF I want you to know anything I’ll tell you, is that understood?” “Perfectly, sir” With that Kirk turned and carried onto his quarters he needed to get away from this madness for a bit. Gary watched Kirk leave, Farrell glanced at him as he passed by following the Captain. His own security guard looked at him “Orders sir?” Gary motioned to Chekov “Dispose of that, I don’t accept failure” He strode away leaving the guard behind “and tell Mr Sulu I wish to speak to him as soon as possible” He didn’t wait for the guards confirmation as he entered the turbo lift. Spock had been working through the data as quickly as he could, the guard had not come back obviously afraid of the Captain. He had begun to formulate a reasonable plan to get the four officers home, he couldn’t do it by himself though. He rose to fetch the communicator Kirk had given him when he heard the outer doors open. Quickly he closed the information on his screen leaving miscellaneous data about Ion storms loaded and changed the data disc he had been working on for another, he just had time to place it in the framework under his desk when Gary came strolling in. He seemed taken aback that Spock was not in his cell, but carried on “Hey Spock,” Spock was not deceived by the friendly tone. “The Captain asked me to collect the data he’s had you working on” He placed his hand on Spock’s shoulder looking at the screen. Spock glanced at the hand trying to ignore the malicious feelings he could sense and looked up “Why did the Captain not come himself?” Gary shrugged “He’s busy, he asked me to fetch it whilst I was passing” Spock turned back to the screen “Passing where exactly, I do not believe the holding cells are near any operational departme…” That was at far as he got there was a sudden sharp pain as Gary forced his head into the monitor in front of him, he hit just on his right brow bone, opening a small cut which began to run over his eye, he blinked dazedly but before he could recover was dragged into the cell. Gary shoved him against the wall, Spock felt a few of the newly healed wounds on his back open again. Gary pressed his face close “I know the Captain is up to something, what are you working on?” He punctuated this by slamming him against the wall. Spock lowered his gaze seemingly in submission “I do not know why he wanted data on the storms if he has a bigger plan, I am not a part of it, why would the Captain trust me?” Gary seemed to think this through “You would tell me though if you did know. I could make it worth your while.” Spock gave him the most defiant look he could “I would not help you no matter what was offered” Gary smirked “Really not even your freedom?” There was a momentary flicker in Spock’s eyes “Only the Captain can do that” Gary tilted his head “Well I could be the Captain soon” Spock allowed his brow to rise “I think you will find that more difficult than you think” Gary snarled and slammed him against the wall causing his head to impact painfully, he then watched as Spock slid down slightly. Gary turned on his heel, slamming his hand on the security console as he exited to re-activate the containment field. He then moved to Spock’s computer grabbing the disc, smiling as Spock looked worried, believing he had victory Gary headed to his quarters to review the data. Spock slid down further to sit on the floor and let out a sigh of relief, he listened hard to make sure no-one was around then moved to retrieve the communicator. He opened a channel but did not speak waiting for the other person to acknowledge. Kirk had saluted the guard at the door to his quarters then entered, he checked round for anyone else before sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands. He sighed rubbing his face before laying back, they had to get out of here, this place was barbaric. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling no-one was the same, colleagues and people he trusted were all twisted into darker shadows of themselves. While reading through the ships library once he had come across a few old psychology papers discussing the concept of the id, he had found it fascinating; It is the dark, inaccessible part of our personality, what little we know of it we have learned from our study of the Dreamwork and of the construction of neurotic symptoms, and most of that is of a negative character and can be described only as a contrast to the ego. We approach the id with analogies: we call it a chaos, a cauldron full of seething excitations.... It is filled with energy reaching it from the instincts, but it has no organization, produces no collective will, but only a striving to bring about the satisfaction of the instinctual needs subject to the observance of the pleasure principle. Kirk shook his head it seemed like he was now being faced with the darker side of everyone he’d known, his communicator sounded interrupting his thoughts. He opened it “Kirk Here” no-one answered “It’s safe to talk” There was a pause then Spock responded “Captain I have analysed the data you gave me and formulated a plan to return you home” Kirk smiled and moved to his computer “Excellent Mr Spock, can you send it to me” “I’m afraid that is not possible, aside from the fact that all communications are monitored by Mr Sulu, I have been locked back in my cell by Mr Mitchell, I no longer have access to my console” Kirk could hear an underlining tone he didn’t like “I’ll be right there” “It might be prudent to ask Mr Scott and Dr McCoy to come as well” Kirk moved to the door “All right, Kirk out.” Kirk closed the channel then connected another “Kirk to Scott.” “Scott here sir.” “Spock has come up with something, I’m heading to see him now. Can you fetch McCoy and meet me there?” “Aye sir, be right there” Kirk closed the communicator and headed to the brig. He quickly made his way to Spock’s cell and shut the field down, Spock had stood on his arrival and exited the cell, as he did Kirk saw the blood on his face. At Kirks worried frown Spock responded “It is a superficial wound Captain” Kirk sighed shaking his head “I’m sorry Spock, you seem to be getting a lot of grief because of us” Spock broke eye contact looking down slightly “I have always had a lot of ‘grief’ as you put it, weather it was warranted or not. The only reason the Captain Kirk of this world keeps me alive is for my scientific theories, they have made him a lot of profit.” Kirk shook his head “That doesn’t make me feel any better” Spock glanced briefly at him before continuing in a quiet tone “If it helps you have still shown me more kindness than anyone else on this ship ever has.” Kirk opened his mouth to respond but Spock had immediately turned back to his desk to retrieve and load the hidden data chip, his voice held warning as he spoke next “I would be wary around Mr Mitchell, he has his eye on the Captains seat and I do not believe it will be long before he tries to take it from you.” Kirk nodded then turned as the doors opened to allow Scotty and McCoy to enter, Spock vacated the stool allowing Scott to sit down and view the data onscreen. McCoy’s voice came from next to him “Jeeze Spock” McCoy gently turned Spock’s head so he could look at the wound “Can’t we leave you for five minutes without getting in trouble” He moved over to where he knew an emergency med kit should be stored, there was one but it had obviously been raided, there were only a few alcohol wipes left, well they would have to do. He took a couple out and moved back to Spock. “Sorry best I can do” He pushed Spock’s hair away from the wound and began cleaning it, not realising he was pressing on the mental pressure points “Well it’s not that bad, it’s mostly blood making it look worse” Spock wasn’t listening though he was concentrating on the emotions coming from the man in front of him. Whenever the McCoy of this world had come in contact with him he had always felt a cold malevolence, darkness mixed with sadistic pleasure at the pain he could cause and an underlying metallic scent of blood. This man held none of that, there was an open friendly connection, warmth, desire to help and heal where he could. Spock couldn’t help it, he relished the feelings. McCoy continued wiping the blood not noticing any difference in his patient until Spock closed his eyes and pressed his head into the hand on his face, it was almost like a cat wanting attention. McCoy slowed his movements but didn’t stop, he allowed Spock this small comfort then twitched his fingers slightly to gain his attention. Spock opened his eyes lazily as if waking from a daze then blinked as awareness came back, the tips of his ears flushing green at being caught basking in the kindness the doctor gave him. “Thank you, Doctor” McCoy nodded “It’s what I’m here for.” They both stepped back as Scotty whistled at the theories Spock had come up with “I must admit this is a might bit complicated, I’ll have to make quite a few changes in engineering.” Kirk nodded “Will it be easy to do?” Scott nodded and wiped a hand down his face his brows furrowing in frustration “Not by myself. I'll need help. And you'd be too conspicuous.” Kirk sighed “You’re right.” he stood from where he’d been leaning over to see the screen and then both men turned to look at McCoy, Spock also followed their gaze. McCoy who had been putting the med kit away seemed to sense he was being watched and looked up, his gaze flittered between the three men before resting on Kirk, he shook his head “You can’t be serious Jim, I’m a Doctor not an Engineer” Scotty rose smiling at McCoy “Now you're an engineer. I'll have to tap the power we need from the warp engines and balance it for the four of us.” Spock stepped towards them “You will have to lay in the automatic transporter setting, but when the engine circuits are interrupted to tie the power increase into the transporter, it will show up on the security board. Mr Sulu monitors that station diligently.” Scott nodded “We’d only need to divert his attention for a second” Kirk folded his arms and moved away from the console in thought “I'll tell Uhura to create a diversion to distract Sulu, at your signal. Let's get back to our posts. Keep me advised.” As they were leaving Kirk paused in the doorway to look at Spock “Is there anything we can do to get you away from here?” McCoy also stopped to listen. Spock looked down and shook his head “Where would I go?” McCoy stepped forward “Surely your mother…” he broke off as Spock’s face hardened his tone icy “My mother, Doctor, was killed by Commander Sarek when I was young.” McCoy looked shocked “Your father killed your mother!” Spock tilted his head in a questioning manner “You know Commander Sarek is my father?” Kirk responded “Yes, we’ve met them…in our world. They’re happily married” Spock seemed to be contemplating “Married…here my mother was a slave in one of the work camps Sarek owned on Vulcan, I was a by-product of that…ownership” the word seemed distasteful as he said it “It was his right” McCoy blinked as if he couldn’t quite take it in “Why was she killed” Spock shifted and paled slightly “It was my fault, It was reasoned that she was providing too much emotional and tactile support as such it would hinder my development into Vulcan society” McCoy furrowed his brow and Kirk let out a sound of disbelief “he had her killed for loving you?” Spock inclined his head, “In the end I could never be fully Vulcan as Sarek wished, it was only my aptitude for scientific research that stopped him terminating me. He decided to trade me to the Empire” There was an uncomfortable silence after this statement and Spock looked back up at them “My life could have been much worse” McCoy let out a derisive snort “I really don’t see how” then received sharp elbow from Kirk for his lack of tact, Spock couldn’t stop the small smile at the two as he agreed with McCoy’s statement. “Indeed.” The two froze as they saw Spock smile at their actions, it made him look younger. Spock continued “I think you have spent enough time with me and should resume your efforts to return home.” Kirk turned to leave “Thank you Spock, we couldn’t have done this without you” Spock nodded in acknowledgement “One does not thank logic” Kirk gave him a blinding smile then turned to go the doors closing behind him. Category:Star Trek Fanfiction